A Restart
by AvalonArcher
Summary: It's the Hogwarts 10'th anniversary of the class of '98. Hermione is nervous upon seeing her friends after so many years but she also has a little surprise. PLEASE REVIEW. AU.


**Okay new story... this will be a one shot but i might make it a series of stories... comment if you would like me to do that!**

**Also I do not own either of these ****series, I write these stories for fun and that is all.**

* * *

><p>The reunion was tonight and Hermione was quite nervous as it were she hadn't seen most of her friends in all that time.<p>

"It will be alright." Her husband said adjusting the collar of his dress robes. She was already dressed in her emerald green robes with golden trim around the edges.

"I know it's just that..."

"Mama," a small voice asked. She turned around and saw her little baby girl peeking from the door.

"Yes baby."

"Can you help me tie my dress I can't reach behind."

"Sure baby, come here. Where is your brother?"

"He's ready, I think he was reading one of your old books."

"Which one was that?" The girl's father asked.

"I think it was Hogwarts a history, I think." The little girl replied.

"That was one of my favorites." Hermione said as she tied the dark purple bow in the back of her daughters dress. Her chocolaty brown curls came just past her shoulder so she grabbed a matching purple ribbon from her nightstand and pulled the hair put of the little girls face tied half of it up in a bow. For only being six years old she was already acting so much like her father.

"Are you ready?" Her husband said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

They gathered at the fireplace and Hermione holding her daughter's hand said. "Hogwarts." Throwing the fleu powder into the fireplace. She stepped out and a moment later her husband appeared with their son. They dusted themselves and their children off and made there way to the great hall.

Once they entered the entrane hall Hermione's husband took their daughter from her arms and set her down.

"Why don't you go find your friends and I'll go get the kids some food?"

"Good idea just don't loose them."

"Hermione I would never loose my own children now would I?" He said as he steered the kids into the Hall. Hermione looked around and after a minute of searching she found her old best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny talking in a corner. Taking a deep breath she walked over to them preparing herself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Ron exclaimed when he saw her. "Wow you look wow."<p>

"Yeah Mione you look great." Harry agreed. "So how's life been treating you?"

"Great..." But before she could finish Ginny interrupted.

"Great... Hermione your married!?" Ginny said looking at the ring on her finger. Ginny herself was also sporting a nice ring on her left hand, she was wearing a set of blue dress robes the bodice sparkling and her hair piled up in an elegant updo.

"Yes Ginny people do that you know. I can see you have"

"But to who?" She asked at that moment her little girl came squealing and giggling.

"He's gonna get me!" Lyra squealed.

"Hey baby." She said picking her up wondering how her father had already lost her. "Guys this is my daughter Lyra." They said nothing looking at her trying to pick out a feature that didn't belong to Hermione. Trying to figure out who the father was. "Who's gonna get you baby?"

"Hermione!" My husband called with our son on tow. "Oh thank god you have her I turned around for one second and she was gone."

"Malfoy." Ron and Harry roared. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy." The girl squealed both in response to Hermione's question and in greeting to her father.

"Well I was looking for my daughter and my wife both of whom I have now found." He said as he planted a kiss on Hermione. And he took Lyra from her arms; both Ron Harry and Ginny looked at little Lyra in Draco's arms and noticed the light gray eye's that belonged to Malfoy. Their eye's then shifted to next to him to little seven year old Scorpius whose blond hair belonged to Draco and whose warm brown eye's belonged to his mother

"What the bloody hell." Ron spluttered.

"Ronald, do not use such fowl language in front of my children." Draco said.

"You had kids with this git." He shouted.

"Ron we will not ask you again, not around the children. Actually," She said turning to the kids. "Why don't you guys go over to Uncle Zabinni and Aunt Astoria, Scorpius do keep and eye on your sister I don't want her getting lost in the castle. Once they had left Ron's face grew red.

"Uncle Zabinni? Really 'Mione when did this happen."

"First Ronald I will have you know that Blaise is a very nice man. His is both our children's godfather and he is very close to them and his wife Astoria is their godmother."

"Close! Hermione we are your best friends."

"Were, Ron we haven't spoken in ten years may I remind you... I thought all this time would settle our differences."

"We'll it seems you chosen your side." He said eyeing the color of Hermione's robes.

"What side Ron?" She asked exasperated. "The war is over. I love Draco and that is all there is to it, I didn't complain when you went your own way, your happy now aren't you?"

"It's not that 'Mione it's just that you deserve better than him." He spat back.

"Him is standing right here you know." Draco said. "Look Weasel I know you and Potter care for Hermione and so do I, more than anything in this whole universe, you have nothing to worry about. In fact it I ever did anything to hurt her you would have to wait until my mother was finished with me and then you would have to wait for me to recover before hurting me again."

"Hermione, when did you two…" Ginny asked her finger moving from Draco to Hermione.

"About two years after Hogwarts." Draco said. "We traveled the world for a year after getting settled in our work and at the end of our trip I proposed to her."

"Awwwwwwww." Ginny exclaimed. Harry gave her a questioning look at which she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Scorpius was born a year later and Lyra was born one year after him." Hermione added

"So he would be around James age then." Harry inquired

"Yes I would think so." Hermione agreed. "What about you Ron I see your married." She looked at the gold band on his left hand.

"Oh yeah Cathrine, she's amazing her family owns this bakery and.." His face went dreamy when he thought about the food. "She's an amazing cook and…"

"Well where is she, I would like to meet your wife?" Hermione said.

"Well urm she's home with the kids and…"

"Didn't she want to come to the reunion?" Draco asked.

"You see she didn't go to Hogwarts and…"

"Did she go to Beauxbatons?" Hermone inquired.

"No she…"

"Durmstrange?"

"No let me finish will you." He took a deep breath. "She's a muggle."

"Really?"

"Yeah 'mione really, we've been married nine years. And we have two kids, Hugo and Rose."

"Oh Ronald that's amazing." Hermione enthused.

* * *

><p>As the night carried on the mood got a little better. While the rest of the golden trio was still unsure about Draco they seemed to at least be civil to each other.<p>

"Dad, Dad" a young boy called.

"Yes James." Harry answered.

"I want you to meet my new friend." James answered when he stood in front of his father. He looked just like him with the same black hair and green eyes only without the glasses.

"Oh really who is he?"

"His name is Scorpius come on I want you to meet him and his parents, he said he would find his."

"Why do you want me to meet them?" he asked smiling at Hermione.

"So he can come over." Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Harry all exchanged a look.

"Well I am sure I can work something out with them don't you think Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course Mr. Potter I am sure Scorpius and Lyra would love to get together with your children. Don't you think Mrs. Malfoy." He asked his wife who nodded in agreement.

"I think we will be able to do just that." She replied, happy with the turnout of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>I am thinking about making a bunch of stories with Lyra (my OC daughter of Hermione and Draco) Scorpius, James and the rest of the main characters kids… comment if you would like me to do that. <strong>

**Thank you for reading and Please review I enjoy constructive criticism that will help me improve my writing skills:)**


End file.
